The Condemned II
Category:Episodes Barney Collier has been captured by the enemy and is about to be executed for a crime he did not commit. Can Jim, Grant, Max, and Nick get him out or will Barney be killed for failing his mission? Cast Staring * Peter Graves as Jim Phelps * Thaao Penghlis as Nicholas Black * Terry Markwell as Casey Randall * Tony Hamilton as Max Harte * and Phil Morris as Grant Collier Guest Stars * Special Appearance by Greg Morris as Barney Collier * Adrian Wright as Captain Yusef Hamidou * Steven Jacobs as George Stanton * Errol O'Neill as Lieutenant Sirlak * Anna-Maria Monticelli as Lydia Adem * Malcolm Cork as the Sailboard Instructor * Tony Carew as the Police Officer * Peter Knapman as the Executioner * and Sarina as the Belly Dancer Opening Gambit Barney Collier is undercover at Lydia's bar in Istanbul Turkey trying to get over the death of his wife. Outside a police swat team comes in lead by Captain Hamidou and places Barney under arrest. Mission Briefing In San Francisco Jim Phelps is at the beach and he talks to a Sailboard Instructor about how to operate the sailboard. The instructor tells Jim he will find the disk player in the van. Jim goes inside and gets the disk player and punches in the code and plays the mission briefing. ''Good morning, Jim. Three months ago, and Englishman named George Stanton was murdered in his home in Istanbul, where he was living in exile, apparently on the proceeds of his investments. A corrupt Turkish police officer, Lieutenant Yusef Hamidou, was rewarded with promoted to captain and control of Istanbul's major prison for his prompt arrest of the alleged murderer. It was a particularly brutal crime. Stanton was shot in the face with a sawed-off shotgun. The Turkish courts have sentenced the alleged killer to death, but be we believe he's innocent and that Hamidou himself is somehow involved with the crime. The condemned man is scheduled to be hanged at dawn three days from today in this prison. Your Mission, Jim, if you chose to accept it, is to obtain the release of the condemned man and to bring the corrupt Captain Hamidou to justice. There is one more thing you must be told, Jim. The alleged killer is a past member of your team and an old friend. ''(Jim mouths the word Barney) ''As always, should you or any member of your IM Force be caught or killed, the Secretary will disavow any knowlage of your actions. This disk will self-destruct in five seconds. Good luck, Jim. '' Jim closes the lid and five seconds later as always the disk self destructs. Apartment Scene and Heist Briefing The agents arrive at Jim's apartment and Jim gives them their orders. Barney is scheduled to die in three days and IMF needs to get to Turkey and get him out of the slammer. Grant explains after his mother died Barney took an assignment and went undercover in Turkey until he was caught. Jim shows the team a picture of Hamidou and tells them he is connected to Stanton and is expected to get a lot of money for the crime. Jim also shows them a picture of Lydia and Grant tells the team Lydia setup his dad and put him in prison. Jim tells Grant that if he is so concerned he should sit the mission out but Grant tells him he wants to continue the mission and get his father out of jail. Jim tells Grant that Barney is his friend and they will succeed and get him out of prison. * Jim and Grant will do a visitation and photograph Barney's cell. * Grant and Casey will make a false wall from the photos and Nick and Max will install it. * Nick and Max will disguise themselves as priest and will smuggle Barney out of his cell. * Grant will drive the getaway car and will deliver Barney to their safe house. * Jim and Casey will investigate the crime scene and collect evidence to convict Hamidou. The Mission IMF arrives in Turkey and Jim and Grant take a booth outside of Lydia's bar and talk to Lieutenant Sirlak who agrees to let them into the prison while Hamidou is away. Jim points out where they are and Jim and Grant head to the prison for their visitation. At the prison Sirlak lets them into Barney's cell and Jim and Grant do their visitation while Jim photographs the walls. Back at IMF's safe house Grant and Casey use the photos to make a false wall and send in Max and Nick to deliver it. The next day Max and Nick go to Hamidou's office and he allows them entrance into Barney's cell. Max and Nick speak in code to Barney and he allows them into his cell while Sirlak waits outside and stands guard. Inside the cell Max and Nick introduce themselves and build the false wall so Barney can go in and hide. Across town Jim and Casey investigate the scene of the crime. Jim finds a book with a newspaper clipping in it talking about a necklace that got stolen and they take this with them outside. Sirlak knocks on the door and signals to them to get out and Max and Nick speak in code to Barney and tell him to hide. Outside the apartment Casey and Jim get arrested by corrupt cops who work for Hamidou and taken to the prison. At the prison Hamidou comes down with the Executioner to escort Barney to the gallows but he is not there. He tells Sirlak if Barney is not found he will hang him. Hamidou sounds the alarm and Max and Nick take out the executioner and steal his robes. Barney puts on the executioner's robes and they smuggle him out. Outside Grant is waiting for them in their getaway car and they drive out of the prison to the safe house. Upstairs in Hamidou's office Jim and Casey show Hamidou the clipping and the book. Jim and Casey talk to Hamidou and he agrees not to lock them up in exchange for information on the necklace. Back at the safe house the team checks on Barney who is still recovering from being locked up. Jim warns the team that Hamidou is on to them and will be dangerous. The only way to get him off their trail is to talk to Lydia and get her to take them to her contact. Jim sends Max to tap Lydia's phone and Nick says he wants to go but Jim says they need him so he stays behind. With Barney out of action Grant will have to impersonate his father to they can confront Lydia. At Lydia's bar Max taps Lydia's phone so IMF can get Lydia to lead them to her contact. At the safe house Nick makes a mask for Grant and Grant tells Nick about his family. Barney joins the conversation when Grant brings up his mother. Barney tells them that he did not know his wife died until he got home because he and Jim were on a mission at the time. On Grant's birthday Barney was on another mission but he did not get home until late and Grant waited for him. Grant finally tells Barney that he loves his father just as Nick places the mask on his head. At Lydia's Jim and Max wait outside while Grant posing as his father goes in and hides in the closet. Lydia goes into her room and packs and Grants comes out asking for an explanation. Lydia tries to prove her innocence but Grant tells her she is guilty. Nick uses a siren to signal to Grant to get out and he tells Lydia to find the necklace or she will pay for it with her life. Grant leaves and Lydia calls her contact and gets in a cab. IMF fallows her to a rundown apartment. Jim tells Nick to go in the back he will go in the front. Lydia talks to her contact who turns out to be George Stanton in disguise. George shoots Lydia and Jim gets inside and confronts him. Nick climbs the drain pipe and enters the room just as Stanton draws his weapon. A rooftop brawl takes place and Stanton falls off the roof to his death. Inside Lydia finally confesses everything and than turns over and dies. Jim sends Nick to examine Stanton he had plastic surgery done to repair his face from the shotgun blast and he has contacts to hide his identity. Jim realizes they caught Stanton but he is dead, so they search his apartment and find the necklace in a pot disguised as food. At the safe house IMF examines the necklace and Grant and Nick make a new set of glasses to be planted as evidence. Jim takes these to the crime scene and crushes them. Jim than confronts Hamidou who tells him what we already know about Stanton and the necklace and tries to split the money with Jim. At the safe house Casey places a phone tap on Jim's collar and he calls Hamidou and arranges a meeting at Lydia's. Jim also tells Casey to call the jail to tell them they will have a confession from Hamidou in an hour and Sirlak will have his job back. At Lydia's bar IMF installs cameras and mirrors along with lights to do a little pepper's ghost to trap Hamidou so he can be arrested. Hamidou enters the bar and confesses everything to Barney who keeps moving as Hamidou shoots the mirrors. With the confession on tape Jim heads to the jail and hands it to Sirlak who plays it and shows him the necklace. Hamidou is arrested and placed in a cell. With Sirlak back on the job and Hamidou locked up Barney is given a pardon and IMF heads home. MISSION ACCOMPLISHED! '' '' Category:Mission Impossible (1988) Category:Season 5 Category:Seasons